


Sleeping Stars

by ThisIsForTheMarbles (CryaoticGirl)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But I took the premise and separated it, Description One Shot, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, There's no action? It's just a lot of words, idk how to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryaoticGirl/pseuds/ThisIsForTheMarbles
Summary: This is just a one-shot I made one night over the summer when I was high on caffeine. I'm not very good at plots, but I did my best with this one. Please let me know how I did!





	Sleeping Stars

Everyone in the town was resting. In late June the sky casts its dark mood onto the townsfolk below, leaving dark navy, shimmering amethyst and deep apricot streaks on the windows of small buildings and homes. A thick forest surrounds the small community, one full of gentle wildlife and serene tranquillity that kept its residents in a state of isolation and comfort. In the town, a man graying with age takes his place in the bed of his wife, giving the extra straining effort to reach over and kiss her gentle cheek. She leans up to meet him with half-lidded eyes full of the same joy he fell in love with when they were only teenagers. He gives a worn but warm chuckle as he lays down beside her, drifting to sleep as in the house down the street, a woman lifts a freshly polished photograph with trembling fingers as she seats herself on the worn but well loved couch. She silently wipes a single tear away as she glances between the photograph and the triangular-folded American flag resting in it's case on an oak shelf. The photograph is then rinsed clean as she cradles it close to her face, allowing herself a moment of release for several quiet minutes. She then takes the thin towel she had prepared beforehand and gingerly wipes the tears off of the wood frame and glass, taking the dust and memories with them. She reminisces on what could have been as a teenager in the laundromat down the street eagerly awaits the end of his work shift, checking the time from his cellular phone under the counter. He watches the regular customers as they wait patiently for their clothes to finish washing or drying, some even watching the machines as they whirl and throw around clothes like a small ship in a deep storm. He ponders about what he will do when he gets home, and what he will do with himself when he graduates from the local High School. In a fleeting moment of fear he worries that he may never ammount to anything, or even become a Scientist like he hopes to be in order to escape this quiet town. This thought sends him into a momentary panic, before a customer manages to amble up to the counter and ask change for a ten dollar bill. The young man riffles through the cash register with clumsy fingers as two young fraternal twins chase each other through the forest. The sister trips and stumbles after her brother, who races with wild abandon through thick brambles and over deeply-rooted tree stumps. The boy saw a clearing come into view and increased his pace, almost falling over a rotten tree stump that housed flourishing mushrooms and moss. The clearing sat atop a steep hill that gazed lazily over the very town they lived in, watching as the old husband and wife soon fell asleep, and as the widow gently placed the photograph back in its place. The twins were unaware of their untold stories, and only laid on their backs as they pointed to constellations laid out like roadmaps in the sky, even making up their own from the billions of exploded suns and stars that decorated the sky, makes up their veins, and flows through their blood. They do this in late June, while the sky casts its dark mood onto the townsfolk below, leaving dark navy, shimmering amethyst and deep apricot streaks on the windows of small buildings and homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked it, or how I can improve!


End file.
